De la Muerte de Ragnor Fell Y Como La Vivió Raphael Santiago
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Era joven, aun cuando ya habían pasado muchos años desde que secongeló en el tiempo. Por eso, no esperaba que las emociones pudieran dominarlo en algunos momentos de su vida, era extraño y de alguna manera molesto. Él no dedía mostrar emociones, por su propio bien; pero aquella noticia que no esperaba recibir destruyó sin aviso todas aquellas barreras que se había hecho. Ragel


_Otro pequeño Ragel, porque mi vena masoca me lo estaba pidiendo. ¿Recuerdan el mensaje que Raphael dejó para Magnus en la contestadora? Esta es mi versión de lo que pasó con nuestro vampiro gruñón; después de todo, tuvo que haber reaccionado a la muerte de su casi mejor amigo ¿no?._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Relación hombrexhombre, realmente brujoxvampiro (?). Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, yo solo aporto un poco de material al fandom.**_

* * *

 _"—_ _Quería informarle que su estimado colega Ragnor Fell ahora me debe diez dólares debido a una pequeña apuesta que hicimos entre nosotros sobre cómo terminaría esa absurda relación._

 _—_ _Por supuesto, Ragnor nunca me pagará los diez dólares, porque fue asesinado por los Nephilim, debido a un conflicto en el que fueron involucrados Nephilim y Subterráneos. Al igual que el conflicto que estamos teniendo en este instante, supongo que podría decir que Ragnor murió por nada._

 _—_ _Cazadores de Sombras. ¿Podría su nuevo lema ser algo como "No Vale la Pena Molestarse"?—"_

Suspiró suavemente, dejándose caer en el sofá de la habitación y cerrando los ojos ante la sensación que invadió su pecho, aquella presión que le robó el aliento unos minutos antes de simplemente gruñir un tanto. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera estando solo pero decirle a alguien que Ragnor ya no estaba con ellos terminó con la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

–es una estupidez..-susurró apenas, cubriéndose los ojos y dejando que aquellas lágrimas comenzaran a bajar por sus mejillas, guardando silencio, pero sintiendo su cuerpo temblar mientras aquella opresión en su pecho crecía.

* * *

 _–_ _Magnus es un asco de amigo, por su culpa casi nos vetan de Perú, afortunadamente solo le echaron a él–musito el brujo albino, dándole un sorbo al té, haciendo reír al vampiro y tranquilizándolo un poco de manera rápida_

 _–_ _la verdad no me sorprende, si gasta su magia en su cabello no me extrañaría nada de él, Magnus es extraño en sí..-susurró con calma, dándose un momento para acomodarse en su lugar, suspirando un poco–pero..le estoy agradecido por salvarme, solo no se lo digas que no quiero que se le suba a la cabeza–gruñó un poco, suspirando otro tanto y simplemente estirándose ante la curiosa mirada ajena_

 _–_ _sé que Magnus te aprecia a pesar de que sea un idiota, si estás aquí es porque tuvo el corazón suficiente para intentar salvarte, para que pudieras regresar con tu madre y hermanos–susurró con calma, encogiéndose de hombros un poco–Magnus es un brujo con un corazón demasiado bueno, siempre intenta ayudar si está en su poder hacerlo, y a veces funciona como contigo, que pone su paciencia y su cariño, aunque en ocasiones falla..—expuso antes de simplemente girar su rostro y encontrar sus labios con la piel de la mejilla del menor_

 _–_ _entonces, ¿Debería agradecer eso?–cuestionó curioso, sonriendo cuando el de piel verde asintió–entonces, le agradeceré a mi manera..–respondió con una sonrisa suave, suspirando un poco y simplemente recargargando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, disfrutando de aquel silencio agradable._

* * *

Se estaba ahogando. Por segunda vez en su nueva vida se estaba ahogando. Sentía como los pulmones le colapsaban aun sin necesidad de ellos, sentía como la cabeza le martilleaba desde adentro, sentía como las mejillas se le tornaban pegajosas por la sangre. Aun no entendía por qué podía tener tanto sentimiento ante aquella noticia, pero era obvio si el mayor tenía muchos títulos con su persona.

* * *

 _–_ _ugh, son horribles, son como unas viejas chismosas..–musito el brujo, gruñendo cuando el albino y el moreno soltaron la risita_

 _–_ _tu eres el que ha venido aquí sin invitación y la verdad, solo te he dejado entrar porque no quería escucharte lloriquear–susurró en un gruñido que rápidamente fue reemplazado por una risita ante los gestos del de piel verde_

 _–_ _ya, ya..nosotros estábamos muy bien sin ti–expuso el Gran Brujo de Londres, negando mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos oscuros del menor–realmente no te esperábamos por aquí, es todo. ¿Catarina te ha dejado tirado no?–el de ojos de gato asintió y suspiró–está bien te acompaño..pero tendrás que aguantarme y a Raphael porque no pienso dejarlo–sentenció con calma, dibujado una sonrisa cuando el rostro de Bane palideció un poco._

 _Definitivamente, aquella noche Magnus Bane se arrepintió de haber aceptado la compañía de aquel par pues además de burlarse de él prácticamente toda la noche, le había frustrado por completo los planes de conquista. No tenía duda alguna que Ragnor y Raphael eran almas gemelas._

* * *

Necesitaba hacer algo, sacarse aquella sensación que se seguía apoderando de su pecho como si fuera lo único elemental en su ser, por eso no lo pensó demasiado, tomó su chaqueta aun cuando no la necesitaba y corrió a camposanto. Cuando llegó, ciertos recuerdos le invadieron; realmente Magnus era agradable muy en el fondo, y le agradecía que le hubiera ayudado tanto antes para volver a ver a su familia, siempre le estaría en deuda por eso. Y estuvo tentado a llamarle otra vez, incluso en ir al loft del brujo, pero sabía que el mayor estaba sufriendo su propio problema y su peso, además, tenía una imagen que mantener ante el "Gran Brujo de Brooklyn", no podía llegar y llorarle como la primera vez que le conoció. Debía de seguir mostrándole que ya no era el mismo niño de 15 años que encontró manchado de sangre a punto de saltar hacia la luz. No, ya era todo un lider y así debía de mantenerse. Así que solo le quedaba una opción, a la cual, a pesar de todo se aferró.

–¿Interrumpí algo?–cuestionó al aire, sonriendo un poco cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro de manera suave, apretándolo de manera firme–Simon..-

–Raphael..–respondió con una sonrisa encogiendose de hombros y sentándose a su lado, mirando hacia el cementerio como lo hacia el otro–he venido lo más rápido que me ha sido posible, ¿Estás bien?–cuestionó curioso, mirándole esta vez el perfil: los labios apretados formando una línea recta, la barbilla alzada un poco, las mejillas sonrosadas por la sangre y los ojos cerrados

–Ragnor murió, ¿Tú qué crees?–cuestionó algo brusco, suspirando un tanto–él no tenía nada que ver y aun así los Nephilim..–gruñó apenas, mirando al de lentes y componiendo una sonrisa rota–lo voy a extrañar mucho..–

–oh Dios, Raphael..–susurró apenas el castaño, rodeándolo gentil y cuidadosamente de los hombros, sintiéndolo temblar.

* * *

 _–_ _¿Raphael? Oh, Rapha..–lo llamó suavemente, apresurándose a su lado y apartando de un manotazo la cruz que presionaba contra su brazo–¿Estás loco o qué?–gruñó, sacudiéndolo, solo recibiendo un sollozo como respuesta–Ra..–_

 _–_ _dos meses Ragnor, dos jodidos meses solamente..–musito mirándole y poniéndose de pie, pateando una silla que sin problema alguno se estrelló contra la pared y se hizo pedazos–¿Mucho tiempo? ¡Están equivocados!–gritó esta vez, mirándole con el dolor desbordándose por aquellos ojos algo hinchados_

 _–_ _tienes razón, no es mucho pero a tu madre no le gustaría verte así–expuso el brujo, acercándose lentamente a la fiera que era el vampiro en ese momento–Guadalupe no estaría feliz de ver a su hijo actuar como un jodido loco que..¡QUITATE DE ESA VENTANA RAPHAEL!–gritó esta vez en pánico, lanzándose contra el menudo cuerpo del moreno, apartándolo justo cuando arrancaba la gruesa cortina y dejaba entrar la luz del sol–¿es que acaso no piensas? O te has bebido sangre contaminada con alguna enferm..–y no continuó, el nudo que se formó en su pecho y garganta al ver llorar al menor no lo dejó. Nunca lo había visto así de mal por lo que simplemente le apretó contra su pecho, pasando su mano por aquellos rizos oscuros, intentando alejar un poco el pesar del contrario_

 _–_ _la voy a extrañar tanto..–musito apenas contra el pecho del de piel verde, suspirando y jadeando un poco, dejando al albino apretarle a su antojo_

 _–_ _lo sé, lo sé–susurró con calma, lamiendo con calma las mejillas ajenas retirando los rastros de sangre–pero por eso mismo debes de ser fuerte, a Guadalupe no le gustaría ver a su hijo decaído; eso lo pude notar cuando me la presentaste aquel día..–expuso con suavidad, sin dejar de lamer sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, vacilando un momento antes de besarlos con curiosidad y ternura, acariciando aquella espalda que aun temblaba_

 _–_ _pensé que no te iban los chicos..–susurro algo burlón cuando se separaron, sonriendo suavemente_

 _–_ _los chicos no, pero si los vampiros con una lengua tan filosa como sus colmillos y que se llaman Raphael–_

* * *

–si me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme ¿De acuerdo? Estoy algo ocupado con Izzy y su insistencia con el tema de su hermano, ya sabes..–musito el de lentes, dejando un suave beso en la frente ates de salir de la habitación

–siempre tan traicionero..–susurró en una risita, levantándose del sofá y arrojándose a la cama, aspirando el aroma tan sutil y ya casi inexistente del brujo. Había pesado por ahí un par de días antes de su baja. Estaba seguro que de haber sabido o intuido que algo así pasaría no lo hubiera dejado ir–¿Seguramente ya me estuviera regañando no Fell?–cuestionó a la nada, acurrucándose en la cama con la almohada sirviendo de un cuerpo sustituto, comenzando a recordar la última visita del Brujo de Londres.

* * *

 _–_ _cansado Ragnor?–cuestionó con calma, ayudándole a quitarse la gabardina y la corbata, dándole un suave golpecito en la espalda, recibiendo un suave gruñido_

 _–_ _no te das una idea, estas sirenas creen que por ser algo bonitas les voy a regalar mi trabajo, están locas..–musito siguiendo al menor por los pasillos del hotel, saludando a algunos vampiros que se topaban en el camino–¿Y tú? Escuché de Magnus que tuviste una discusión con Simon–_

 _–_ _nada del otro mundo, vino a disculparse por elegir a los Nephilim..hemos discutido por que no es necesario que se disculpe y menos que se ponga en peligro viniendo aquí. Podré ser un jefe bastardo pero a pesar de eso no me gustaría ver a esa rata herida o algo peor ¿Sabes?–se encogió de hombros, abriendo la puerta de su recámara y dejando entrar primero al albino, siguiéndolo tras haber cerrado y asegurado la puerta._

 _–_ _ya veo, y no eres un jefe bastardo, no sé de donde sacas esas ideas tan raras Raphael..–musito en una risita, sentándose a la orilla de la cama–anda, ven aquí..–le llamó con calma y el menor asintió, sentándose en su regazo, frente a frente, y comenzando a repartir pequeños besos por todo el verde rostro ajeno, sonriendo cuando las mejillas ajenas adquirieron un tono un poco más fuerte–Raphael..–_

 _–_ _¿Dime?–cuestionó con la sonrisa bailando en los labios, halando el cabello ajeno de la nuca y juntando sus bocas en un beso suave que el mayor se encargó de volverlo un poco brusco, ansioso y necesitado–mgh..menos mal que estás cansado, brujo–_

 _–_ _sabes perfectamente que tú me das energía–respondió casual, sonriendo ladino mientras acariciaba la espalda del menor con suavidad, arrancando un suspiro de este_

 _–_ _entonces, sírvete–susurró coqueto, recibiendo gustoso el nuevo beso que el Brujo de Londres había comenzado._

 _Desde que se conocieron en 1953 el mayor siempre había sido así: bastante cuidado a su manera, tratando de hacerle reír, manteniéndose cerca por cualquier cosa, pero cuando su madre había muerto, Ragnor se había dado a la tarea de llamarle cada semana, de visitarlo o escribirle cada dos y de dormir con él cada mes. Al principio solo había sido eso, dormir—claro, por parte del peliblanco—pero al paso de unos meses aquello se repetía con más frecuencia así como los besos y miradas largas, algunos toques sutiles sobre la ropa y muchos suspiros encontrados pero nunca habían ido a más. Fell alegaba que no le gustaban las relaciones fugaces y Santiago siendo siempre demasiado arisco para concentrarse en algo serio. Y eso los separó unos años, 54 cartas que fueron escritas pero no enviadas y 48 viajes a Londres cancelados; que si no hubiera sido por Magnus Bane hubieran incrementado los números por lo que silenciosamente agradecieron aquella intervención._

 _–_ _mañana no podrás caminar..–se burló suavemente el brujo mientras terminaba de desvestir al vampiro, mordiendo con fuerza el hueso derecho de la cadera, lamiendo y succionando_

 _–_ _mgh..oh Gran Brujo de Londres, haga su magia y deje de hablar de ella–respondió en un suave suspiro, halando los cabellos ajenos cuando una nueva mordida más fuerte se presentó ahora en su muslo–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?–_

 _–_ _¿Qué hago? te hago mío obviamente–respondió con calma, sonriendo de la misma manera antes de volver a besar y morder aquella piel que se le ofrecía, sonriendo más al escuchar al latino suspirar–me encantas Rapha, mucho..tarde demasiado en darme cuenta–_

 _–_ _unos cuantos años Ragnor, solo eso..pero tú también me encantas. Te quiero Ragnor..aunque sea extraño decirlo–respondió con sutileza, sonriendo un tanto apenado aquella pequeña confesión y ante la vista del mayor ahora desnudo_

 _–_ _te quiero Raphael Santiago–y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse de manera un poco más feroz y ansiosas, acariciándose, reconociendo la piel ajena bajo la yema de sus dedos, dejando a la memoria grabar con fuego cada centímetro._

 _Y Ragnor sabía que probablemente al menor no le dolería pero tampoco sería un animal al tratarse de la primera vez del muchacho. No era un imbécil insensible. Por lo que simplemente entre beso y beso comenzó a preparar al menor, usando el suficiente lubricante mientras le dilataba usando un par de dedos en aquel interior curiosamente cálido; y no faltaron algunos insultos del vampiro en su lengua materna, tampoco los jadeos y los suspiros, dejando escapar alguno que otro gemido._

 _–_ _si no te apresuras..te juro que en este mismo instante te voy a hacer que..¡Dios!–ni siquiera pudo completar aquella amenaza, jadeando y gimiendo un poco cuando el albino le invadió en un solo movimiento, con aquella sonrisa de triunfo plasmada en el rostro_

 _–_ _lo siento, no parecías callarte–musito inclinándose a besarlo, comenzando un suave movimiento, entrando y saliendo lentamente de aquella estrecha cavidad que le recibía una y otra vez. Y podía escucharle gemir, contener el aire y después jadear, lo cual le parecía maravilloso. Era agradable la calidez que se extendía por todo su cuerpo al estar con el menor._

 _Ragnor Fell ciertamente había tenido varias relaciones románticas a lo largo de su inmortal vida, pero jamás había tenido una vista tan maravillosa como la que Raphael le estaba ofreciendo: aquel pecho plano pero firme subiendo y bajando algo agitado, la boca entre abierta y los labios completamente rojos de besar, las pequeñas gotas de sangre que se deslizaban por sus mejillas y las dejaban manchadas. Ni que decir de la manera en que aferraba a sus brazos cada que embestía._

 _–_ _Rag..Ragnor–gimió el menor suavecito, obteniendo de nuevo la atención del brujo, sonriendo un poco–te a..amo–musito apenas, aferrándose más y desviando la mirada, aunque arqueándose un poco y gimiendo más alto cuando el de piel verde aceleró el ritmo de su pelvis, dando justo en el punto exacto_

 _–_ _te tardaste en descubrirlo–respondió el mayor, sonriéndole con ternura y besándole con aquel sentimiento desbordando del pecho, impregnándose en sus labios y trasmitiéndoselo al menor–hey, quédate conmigo siempre, prometo cuidarte–y aquel 'cásate conmigo' entre líneas fue todo lo que el pequeño y menudo cuerpo bajo el ocupó para terminar por convulsionarse_

 _–_ _eres un..¡Ragnor!–ni siquiera gritó, simplemente calló el azote del intenso orgasmo propio y ser llenado en un beso intenso y torpe, lleno de saliva y dientes. Un primer beso en toda la palabra._

* * *

–dijiste que Magnus me entregaría.. ¿Recuerdas como bromeábamos con eso idiota?–musito a la nada el vampiro, suspirando y mirando la luna que se colaba por la ventana, demasiado brillante, elegante y atractiva–¿Recuerdas que dijiste que lo diríamos a Magnus y aposte a que se desharía en dramas?–sonrió y apretó más aquella almohada–dijiste que dejarías Londres y vendrías a vivir conmigo..–y no pudo contenerse, nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y bajaron como un rio carmesí, inundando las almohadas que sostenían su cabeza. No era que realmente necesitara aquella cama, pero desde que había comenzado a salir con Ragnor oficialmente algo así alrededor de casi un año, le era costumbre ir, recostarse y acomodarse como si no fuera un vampiro.

Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran mientras los recuerdos le invadían; recuerdos como cuando le presentó a su madre por que el brujo había insistido en visitarlo, había aceptado a regañadientes y claro, su madre había quedado encantada con el mayor, asegurándoles que eran «una pareja bastante adorable a la cual le abro la puerta en espera de nietos»; decir que se le había ido el poco color que le quedaba era el poca cosa. Recuerdos como el de aquella cita en la que se había retado a ver quién podía comer más carne cruda solo por ser estúpidos una vez, aunque claro, al final ambos habían terminado en casa de Magnus con una Catarina que les curaba y gritaba por demás furiosa. Recuerdos como aquella vez que se dieron de golpes por una tontería de la cual no eran participes en un principio. Recuerdos como el de su primer y única vez como pareja. Demasiados recuerdos que dolían, que le arañaban la poca alma que tenía y había recuperado gracias al brujo; demasiado dolor que se mudaba a su pecho.

Pero debía superarlo, sabía que a Ragnor no le hubiera gustado verle así de decaído, de triste, de miserable y lo superaría, pero no en ese momento, en ese instante solo quería sentir que se moría.

Mañana sería otro día .


End file.
